weirdgirl_diariesfandomcom-20200214-history
Silver the Hedehog
Silver the Hedgehog is a character that appears in the Sonic the Hedgehog comic series and its spin-offs published by Archie Comics. He is a mobian hedgehog from two hundred years into thefuture of Sonic's World who has traveled back in time upon occasion to help deal with great threats to the planet that affect not only the present but also his future. Currently, he is dealing with the appearances of the Genesis Portals appearing across all of time and space. Appearance Silver is a very light gray (almost white) mobian hedgehog with white fur on his chest surrounding his neck with yellow eyes and tan skin. He wears white gloves with cyan circles with lines sticking out of the bottom leading to his golden bracelets accented in cyan. The tops of his boots are of a similar fashion with a red gem set in gold. The rest of his boots are navy blue, white and cyan. He has two large spines at the back of his head, while at the front of his forehead there are five distinct spines flared up and back, the two final ones covering up most of his ears. Personality Silver has a strong sense of justice and it is this personality trait that motivates him to head back into the past to correct the future to help his people at whatever the cost and risk everything.6 However, this eagerness to do good is coupled with a strong naivety; he often jumps to conclusions and readily believes anything he is told. Thus he is prone to manipulation and making poor decisions; he often benefits from having someone to assist and guide him in his actions. Somewhat awkward, he has a tendency of hiding behind bravado. While determined to do the right thing, he lacks ruthlessness and sometimes has trouble figuring out the best way to attain his goals. He is also noticeably shy and somewhat polite. This kindliness often clashes with his sense of justice. Silver's sense of justice goes deeper than just saving the future, though. Regardless of his own goals, he is unable to ignore those in need of help and will put his own missions aside if there's someone in danger. He has a certain arrogance about him as well, often becoming overconfident in his powers and previous successes, which can lead him into compromising situations. Powers and abilities Silver possess the power of psychokinesis, which allows him to move objects with his mind. This ability can be used to manipulate energy as well, such as when he set out to close the Genesis Portals. Silver is highly proficient in the usage of his psychokinesis, being capable of briefly restraining beings like the Ifrit and deflecting attacks. Silver can also use his psychokinesis on himself to enable him to not only hover but also fly. Silver wears a pair of gloves that glow when he uses his powers, and which can apparently project-whether of their own accord or serving as a channel for his power-maps that can be used to pinpoint disturbances in reality. Silver is also able to, like Sonic and Shadow, undergo a super transformation through the power of the Chaos Emeralds, becoming Super Silver. Relationships Allies * Freedom Fighters ** Team Rose *** Amy *** Cream *** Cheese *** Big *** Blaze ** New Freedom Fighters *** Sonic *** Tails *** Sally *** Nicole *** Rotor *** Bunnie *** Antoine *** Omochao * Chaotix ** Charmy Bee ** Espio ** Vector * Team Dark ** Shadow ** Rouge ** Omega Enemies ** Eggman Empire *** Dr. Eggman *** Metal Sonic ** Dr. Eggman Nega ** Mephiles ** Badnik Horde Category:Characters Category:Boys